


Father's Day

by Awesomeheatherd



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomeheatherd/pseuds/Awesomeheatherd
Summary: The Doctor does something nice





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dabberdees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabberdees/gifts).



> I've gifted this to Dabberdees cause it's Graham and I know how much she likes him, I mean who doesn't he's awesome 😊
> 
> I own nothing it's all the BBC and any mistakes are mine.

It's 3am and Graham is startled awake by a tapping on his shoulder. He cracks one eye open to find the Doctor stood there with a massive grin on her face. 

'Bloody hell Doc, do you want to give me a heart attack, I'm an old man you know.' Looking at the clock Graham leaps out of bed 'Wait whats wrong, why are you in my room at 3 in the morning. Has something happened to Yaz?' 

The Doctor takes a step back and sheepishly looks at Graham 'Sorry Graham, I didn't mean to startle you. Nothings wrong, I just have a surprise for you and I didn't want the others to find out. Get dressed we need to get going. ' 

'Can't it wait until a more humane hour?' 

'Nope get a shift on, we don't want to be late, I stopped by Paris and picked up some breakfast, it's in the TARDIS.' the Doctor turned with a swish of her coat and made her way down stairs. 

A little curious as to what's going on, Graham quickly got dressed and quietly made his way to the living room. Peering through the door he saw the TARDIS sat in the corner of the room, luckily he has moved all furniture away from that spot after the incident on New Year's Day. 

Walking in to the TARDIS he saw the Doctor by the consol tucking in to a nice looking pastry 'I see you managed to park away from my furniture this time Doc.' 

'I did say sorry for that Graham. Croissant?' She hands him over the bag of pastries. 

'Thanks. Now are you going to tell me why I'm up and dressed so early in the morning? You know I need my sleep or I'll be useless on our adventures'. 

Without looking up the Doctor starts to push a few buttons and twist a few levers. 'Well I feel really bad for not being able to do the things you want to do on adventures. So I thought we could do something about that.' 

Graham looked over at the Doctor suspiciously. 'Like what Doc? And why couldn't the others come I'm sure they'd like whatever you've planned.'

With a thump the TARDIS landed. The Doctor ran around the side of the console to double check they'd landed in the right place and time, then quickly ran to the door and poked her head out. Once she was happy she turned to Graham with an impossibly wide smile. 

'I just wanted to do something you and me. We always seem to be running everywhere so I thought I should make it up to you. Take a look outside.' 

A bit skeptical Graham made his way to the doors. Opening them he made his way out. 

'No way Doc, are you kidding me. That's… That's.' 

'You must be Graham, the Doctor has told me so much about you. Welcome to Graceland.'

'Happy Fathers day Graham, I'd like you to meet Elvis Presley.'

Graham almost passed out as the King of Rock and Roll shook his has. 

'Oh Doc, thank you.' he gave the Doctor a hug and followed Elvis through his home. 

A few hours later and a private concert the Doctor and Graham made their way back to present day Sheffield. 

Later that evening everyone met up at the TARDIS, to surprise Graham with more Father's day gifts. 

Yaz got him a small photo frame with a picture of them together on New Year's Day. 

'Thanks Yaz, you really didn't have to get me anything.' 

'Don't be silly, you've been as much of a grandad figure to me since our first adventure.' 

Ryan got him every Father's Day Gift you can imagine all tied together with a bow (with help from Yaz.

'Thanks son, I know today is usually hard for you, what with Aaron…' Ryan shuffled forward a little not looking at Graham 'anyway thank you.' 

With that Ryan gave him a quick hug and a pat on the back. Once Ryan moved out of the way the Doctor jumped forward almost knocking Graham over. 

'I got you this, as a thank you for being here. You've been a father figure for me too. And I know what you're going to say, yes I'm. Older than you but sometimes even I need a few words of wisdom.' 

Graham took the carefully wrapped gift 'Doc, after this morning you really don't have to' Graham took a sharp intake of breath 'Doc it's amazing thank you so much.' 

With that he pulled her into a rib cracking hug. Once they pulled apart and a few tears were shed, it was decided that a takeaway and a movie was in order to top the night off. It came as no surprise that Graham chose Jailhouse Rock.


End file.
